I can't let you die because of me
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are in the woods. They can't go to Camp jaha because Abby and Kane are going to kill Bellamy for shooting Chancellor Jaha in the Ark. What are they going to do?
1. Chapter 1

[Bellamy and Clarke are in the woods, walking to the Drop ship. they never went to Camp Jaha. They know that the moment Bellamy walk in the camp, they will kill his for shooting Chancellor Jaha in the Ark]

Bellamy: Clarke what are we going to do?

_(Bellamy stops Clarke)_

Bellamy: We can't live out here...alone.  
>Clarke: Come on Bellamy. We have to reach the Drop ship before the night.<p>

_(Bellamy looks Clarke in her eyes)_

Clarke: Don't worry... We gonna be ok!

[They have been walking for an hour and suddenly an arrow almost hits Bellamy]

Bellamy: Grounders! Run Clarke! Run!

_(Bellamy screamed and they started to run with the grounders following them. Bellamy slips in a rock and fell to the ground)_

Clarke: Come on Bell! They are coming! Hurry up!

_(And then an arrow hits Clarke in the back and fell next to Bellamy)_

Bellamy: Clarke? No!

(MAKE SURE TO VISITE MT BLOG: .gr/ FOR MORE STORIES)


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"(Bellamy stands up. Take Clarke in his back and starts running away from grounders. After a minute the grounders lost Bellamy in the woods. He knew that he can't carry Clarke all the way to the Drop ship so he decide to take her to the small underground house that Finn had found)/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background: #e3b099;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Bellamy: We are close Clarke. We are almost there. It's ok! We are safe!/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / em (Clarke hardly could keep her eyes open)/em/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / Bellamy: We are almost there Clarke. We are almost there../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / em(They have reached the house an Bellamy put Clarke in the bed)/em/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / Bellamy: Clarke... let me see the arrow.../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Clarke: Pull it out Bellamy.../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Bellamy: It is very deep Clarke, I can't pull it out./spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Clarke: Just break it and push it forward to come out from the other side./spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Bellamy: Clarke.../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / em (Bellamy didn't want to hurt Clarke)/em/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background: #e3b099;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Bellamy: I can't do this Clarke. It is very dangerous.../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Clarke: Bell...you have to do it... the arrow was poisonous.../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Bellamy: How do you know? Are you sure?/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Clarke: Yes, I can feel it in my veins.../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family:  
>Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br  /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / em (Bellamy couldn't let Clarke to die and with no warning he pulls out the arrow. Clarke screamed for a moment and then passes out in Bellamy's hands)/em/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"emspan style="font-family: 'Courier New';"span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 15.3333320617676px;"(MAKE SURE TO VISITE MY BLOG: .gr FOR MORE STORIES)/span/span/em/p 


	3. Chapter 3

_(Bellamy leaves Clarke in the bed to rest)_

Bellamy: I am so sorry Clarke. I didn't want to hurt you...

_(Then Bellamy start searching for something to keep Clarke warm)_

Bellamy: Come on! I only need one blanker to keep her warm... only one!

_(Bellamy finally finds the blanker and covers Clarke with it)_

Bellamy: It's ok now Clarke. You age gonna be ok...

_(Clarke opens her eyes for a moment)_

Clarke: Bellamy?  
>Bellamy: Yes Clarke? I am here!<br>Clarke: Are you alright?  
>Bellamy: Yes Clarke. How are you felling?<br>Clarke: I am...cold...

_(Said Clarke and she closed her eyes again. She was very weak. Bellamy whispers to Clarke and then kisses her in the forehead)_

Bellamy: Don't worry Clarke, I am right here. I am not let anything happen to you... you are safe here...

(MAKE SURE TO VISITE MT BLOG: .gr/ FOR MORE STORIES)


	4. Chapter 4

[About an hour after, Clarke wakes up]

Clarke: Bellamy?

_ (Bellamy wakes up. He had a nap in the chair near Clarke)_

Bellamy: Yes Clarke? Are you ok?  
>Clarke: I think so...<br>Bellamy: Are you thirsty? I got out while you were sleeping and I found some water.  
>Clarke: Yes...I would like to have some. But I am very cold. Is it normal or it's the poison?<p>

_ (Bellamy stops and turns to Clarke)_

Bellamy: No Clarke... it is not normal! We have to do something!

_ (Bellamy was very scared about Clarke and he knew that Clarke is scared too)_

Clarke: I just need some rest, and then I am gonna be ok...  
>Bellamy: No Clarke... you know what we have to do...<br>Clarke: No Bellamy! We can't go to my mom!

_ (Clarke tries to stand up in bed but she is very weak. Bellamy go near and helps her)_

Bellamy: Clarke you can't stay here! I can't let you die because of my mistakes! I just can't!

_ (A tear came from Bellamy's eyes)_

Clarke: Bell don't cry... I'll be ok. I promise... I just need a day to rest and then we will be ready to go and find our friends in Mt. Weather.

_ (Clarke thought Bellamy's face and take away the tear)_

Bellamy: Ok... one day! If you are not felling better tomorrow I am gonna take you to your mom by force! Deal?  
>Clarke: Deal!<p>

(MAKE SURE TO VISITE MT BLOG: .gr/ FOR MORE STORIES)


	5. Chapter 5

[The next day Clarke is sicker. She was shivering from cold all night]

Bellamy: It's over Clarke! We are going to your mother right now!

Clarke: Bellamy wait...

Bellamy: No Clarke! I can't let you die because of me! I can't live without you Clarke! I just can't...

Clarke: But Bellamy... I can't let you die because of me ether. We both know that the moment we walk in the camp, I will be safe and you will be dead!

_(Clarke starts crying)_

Clarke: I love you Bell. I love you with all my heart and I can't live without you ether!

Bellamy: But I am the man… and I will do anything to keep you safe! We are going to the camp! The end!

_(Bellamy takes Clarke in his back and starts walking to the camp. Clarke was very weak and she couldn't do anything to stop him)_

Bellamy: I am so sorry Clarke to hurt you like this but I don't have any other choice...Clarke? Are you listening?

_(Clarke didn't answer... she had passed out again. Bellamy relished that and he starts running)_

Bellamy: Don't worry Clarke. I will get you there in time. You are gonna be ok...

~ d ; o2 2 language: EN-US;mso-fareast-language:EL;mso-bidi-language:AR-SA'  
><em> (A tear came from Bellamy's eyes)<em>

Clarke: Bell don't cry... I'll be ok. I promise... I just need a day to rest and then we will be ready to go and find our friends in Mt. Weather.

_ (Clarke thought Bellamy's face and take away the tear)_

Bellamy: Ok... one day! If you are not felling better tomorrow I am gonna take you to your mom by force! Deal?  
>Clarke: Deal!<p>

(MAKE SURE TO VISITE MT BLOG: .gr/ FOR MORE STORIES)


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 13.65pt;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Courier New';"[Finally Bellamy reached the camp. He put Clarke down and try to wake her up]/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background: #e3b099;"br  /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Bellamy: Clarke? Clarke wake up. We are here. We are outside the camp./spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Clarke: What have you done Bellamy? Why are you doing this?/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Bellamy: Clarke... we don't have much time...you know what is going to happen when get to the camp.../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Clarke: Yes you are gonna die because of me.../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Bellamy: Clarke... I just want to tell you that I love you! I was very stupid that I never told you about my feelings...I love you Clarke and if I die today I am sure that is worth it! And I want you to know that anything if this is your fault. And I never wanted to hurt you like this! But I can't let you die Clarke.../spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanemspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"(Bellamy grabbed Clarke and kissed her)/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / Bellamy: The first and the last kiss for goodbye/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Clarke: Bell... I want you to know that if they don't kill you... I am going to do it!/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / em (Bellamy took Clarke in his arms and start walking to camp's door. Clarke was crying and kissing him all the way to the camp. When they arrived, the soldiers come out and put guns to Bellamy)/em/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / Soldier: Put her down and step back! Now!/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / em (Bellamy put Clarke down and kisses her for the last time)/em/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / Bellamy: I love you Clarke! I will always do!/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / em (The soldiers took Bellamy away from Clarke and hit him in the head)/em/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br / Soldier: Bellamy Blake, you are under arrest for shooting Chancellor Jaha!/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 15.3333320617676px;"(MAKE SURE TO VISITE MT BLOG: .gr FOR MORE STORIES)/span/span/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

[Clarke wakes up. Octavia was standing by her side]

Octavia: Clarke?  
>Clarke: Octavia? Where is Bellamy? Is he dead?<br>Octavia: No… Your mum and Kane are in a meeting to decide what to do with him  
>Clarke: Help me go there…<br>Octavia: Clarke you need to rest  
>Clarke: Please O, I can save him<p>

_(Octavia finally help Clarke and take her to meeting)_

Abby: Clarke? What are you doing here? You have to rest. Octavia take her back to bed!  
>Clarke: No mum! First you are going to listen to me!<br>Abby: Clarke we can talk later…  
>Clarke: No! You don't know Bellamy! You send us down here to die but because of him we are still alive! Yes, he shot Chancellor Jaha back then, but now he has changed! He took Jasper's place when Murphy had him in the Drop ship with a gun in this head! He knew that Murphy will kill him for banish him but Bellamy wend in, to let Jasper go! Bellamy was the last fighter in the battle with the grounders and when a closed the door he was still outside fighting to save us! He saved me once from Grounder's leader and now, he knew that you will kill him if you find him but still, he took me here to save me! Do you think this is fair? Is it fair to kill him now?<p>

(When Clarke stopped talking everyone silenced)

(MAKE SURE TO VISITE MT BLOG: .gr/ FOR MORE STORIES)


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Abby: Clarke… I don't know what to say… we have to discuss this with / Clarke: What? Mum I have forgiven you for killing dad, yes I know everything! But if you kill Bellamy today, I can't forgive you for this!br / Kane: I don't think that you have to threaten your mum like this. Bellamy Blake is a free / Abby: Are you sure Kane?br / Kane: Yes. Down here we have to make a new start and let Bellamy live is a good way to start…br / Clarke: Really? Thank you! I my god! Take me to him!br / Abby: Clarke you have to rest! Go to your bed now…br / Octavia: Don't worry Clarke… I will go tell him and we will come to you. Go to your / Clarke: Thank you Octavia./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"(Abby helped Clarke go to bed and Octavia went to Bellamy to tell him the good news)span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Bellamy: O? What are you doing here? Is Clarke all right?br  Octavia: Yes she is all right!br / Bellamy: Thank god! O, we may have not much time. They are going…br / Octavia: No, they are not going to kill you Bell. Clarke went in the meeting and told them what you have done down here. They have let you live!br / Bellamy: What? I can't believe it! Where is she? I have to see Clarke!br / Octavia: Don't worry! We can go now and find her…/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"(Octavia and Bellamy walks in Clarke's room)span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Octavia: Look whom I brute you! It's Bellamy…br  Bellamy: Clarke! I my god!/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"(Bellamy runs and takes Clarke in this arms)span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Clarke: I thought that I have lost you!br  Bellamy: I will never live you again!br / Clarke: Please don't let me go!br / Bellamy: Never princess! I will never let you go away from me!/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"THE ENDspan/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"(MAKE SURE TO VISITE MT BLOG: .gr FOR MORE STORIES)/p 


End file.
